


perfect places

by dykesforbethan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Based on a Lorde Song, M/M, Song: Perfect Places (Lorde)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykesforbethan/pseuds/dykesforbethan
Summary: “D-did you j-just come out of m-mmy bedroom?” A voice asked, Stan turned his head to see a beautiful brunette boy bathed in moonlight holding what Stan could only assume was a joint. “Oh I’m.. I’m sorry I didn’t know. I was trying to get away from everyone cause I don’t even really like parties and I only came cause my friend dragged me here and I-” that voice cut him off, “Y-you’re rambling.” The beautiful boy said with a laugh. “I’m B-bill, by the w-wwway.” The boy, Bill, said with a smile and an outstretched hand.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship, Stenbrough - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fic I hope y'all enjoy it. I had this idea for a while and I finally decided to make it happen! I wrote this while I was sick so it's probably not the best, but I tried.

“Come oonnnnnnnnn. Pleeeaaaaasssee?” Richie pleaded to his best friend, “Eds invited me, I HAVE TO go!” He said with his best attempt of puppy dog eyes. “Okay, so then go.” Stan replied dryly, not even looking up from the paper he was scribbling notes onto. “Stanthony the manthony, we’re in college, one party won’t kill you! Besides, it would be more fun with you there with me.” Richie whined as he lightly tugged on his flatmate’s arm. “Richie you just want me to be your designated driver so you can get wasted and make out with that guy from your english class.” The curly haired boy said, setting down his pen and turning to his friend. “His name is Eddie! Besides, I want you there because I see how hard you work, you seriously need a break man.” He paused for a second, examining his friend’s body language, “I want us to have some hazy memories of perfect nights in perfect places that we hardly remember.” Richie said dramatically, hoping to sway his stubborn friend’s opinion. “Fine, I’ll go with you.” Stan said with a sigh as he closed his notebook. “I love you my dear Stanthony!” Richie said in a horrible posh accent before leaving a wet kiss on Stan’s cheek and heading to his room to find an outfit.

Stan got out of his car and looked up at this house he’d never seen before, wondering how he’d managed to let Richie convince him to come to this god forsaken party. “Come on Stanny boy we’re burning daylight!” Richie said in an indecipherable accent as he tugged Stan’s arm. “One, stop tugging on my arms that shit hurts. Two, it’s already night-time you dimwit.” He said with a small chuckle as he watched his friend fake an expression of anger. The pair walked through the front door and were greeted with the sounds of music and laughter and the smells of alcohol and weed. Richie looked at his best friend and sighed, “C’mon Stan, loosen up a bit! Tonight;s about having fun!” Richie said in a slightly raised voice, hoping his friend heard him over the music. Stan shook his head and smiled softly at the other boy, before hearing an unfamiliar voice. “Richie you’re here! It’s so great to see you!” Stan turned to see the person who possessed the voice; a slightly shorter boy with a lean build and brown hair, Eddie he guessed. His suspicions were soon confirmed when the very same voice piped up again, “You must be Stan, I’m Eddie! Richie’s told me loads about you.” Eddie smiled with an outstretched hand which Stan shook as he returned the boy’s smile. “I’ve heard about you too Eddie, Trashmouth over here can’t seem to shut up about you.” Stan said, earning a giggle from Eddie and a jab in the side from his friend. “Okay Stanthony enough chit chat!” Richie said blushing, he slung his arm over Eddie’s shoulder with a smile. “Eddie and I are gonna go find something to drink.” He said to Stan before turning his attention to Eddie, “Where’s that friend of yours, Bill right?” Richie asked the smaller boy, the question getting Stan’s attention. “He’s around here somewhere, probably smoking with Bev or something. He likes when we throw parties, but he never really participates in them.” Eddie said to Richie, but he looked at Stan as he said the last bit. With that, the pair had wandered off and Stan was left alone in a house full of strangers. He wasn’t mad at Richie, he knew how much he liked Eddie, he just wasn’t sure what to do now. Stanley Uris had never been a party person, not in high school and not now. He didn’t have anything against parties, he just never found them enjoyable. “I could be catching up on Big Mouth right now.” The curly haired boy mumbled to himself as he began to shuffle through the crowd and explore the house. He found himself ascending a set of stairs that came up to meet a hallway. Stan took note of the fact that there were significantly less people upstairs, most of them congregated in the loft he had just walked past. He reached the end of the hallway and found an open door leading into a bedroom. Stan saw a desk littered with sketches: everything from people, to buildings, or birds. His attention was stolen by rustling coming from outside the window he had only just noticed to be open, he looked out and saw there was easy access to the roof of the house and decided to climb up. Stan carefully pulled himself out the window and into the cool autumn night, once safely on the roof he looked up at the night sky, trying to identify various constellations. “D-did you j-just come out of m-mmy bedroom?” A voice asked, Stan turned his head to see a beautiful brunette boy bathed in moonlight holding what Stan could only assume was a joint. “Oh I’m.. I’m sorry I didn’t know. I was trying to get away from everyone cause I don’t even really like parties and I only came cause my friend dragged me here and I-” that voice cut him off, “Y-you’re rambling.” The beautiful boy said with a laugh. “I’m B-bill, by the w-wwway.” The boy, Bill, said with a smile and an outstretched hand. Stan took it as he tried not to blush, “I’m Stan. Wait, Bill as in friends with Eddie Bill?” He questioned the other boy. “Y-yeah how did you-” “I’m Richie’s best friend.” Stan cut the other boy off and laughed. Bill looked at him for a second and began laughing, “No shit d-dude, are you s-serious?” The curly haired boy let out a slight laugh, “Yeah man!” He paused for a second before continuing with another laugh, “How long do you think it’ll be before they finally get together?” Bill let out a howl of a laugh before he responded to the other boy “With h-how dumb Eddie is, I-i think it c-could be a w-while. H-he doesn’t even realize Richie’s been f-flirting with him for the past m-month!” Stan stared back at Bill. “Are you serious?! How can he not tell? Richie’s so obvious! Sure he flirts with everyone, but when he’s REALLY flirting it’s obvious as hell!” He said, causing the other boy to laugh and place a hand on his shoulder. Stan blushed slightly at the other boys touch, turning his head in hoped that Bill wouldn’t notice. “So Bill, why are you up on the roof at your own house party instead of, well, partying?” Stan asked, turning his head back to Bill and scooting ever so slightly closer to him. Bill’s hand dropped from Stan’s shoulder, causing him to frown a bit. “I-i don’t really l-like talking t-to people y-y’know cause of m-my stutter.” Bill said, blushing and looking down. “P-people made f-fun of it a l-lot in high s-school.” Stan frowned at the thought of people being rude to the beautiful boy over something as stupid as a stutter. “That’s such bullshit. People are so awful, just for the record…” Stan said taking a breath before turning Bill’s face to look at him “It doesn’t bother me.” Both boys blushed at Stan’s action, he almost apologized before Bill spoke up again. “B-besides if I-i’m down there a-and people see th-this, they’ll w-want me to sh-share.” Bill said with a small laugh as he held up a joint. Stan looked at it wide eyed, he’d gotten high before, but never from smoking. Richie had gotten them edibles a few times and it was fun, but Stan had never smoked. “Shit dude.” Stan said smiling a little bit. “L-lucky for you I’m f-feeling a little generous t-tonight.” Bill said with a wink as he lit up the joint. Stan blushed and watched and the other boy took a hit before passing it to him. Stan stared at the joint for a second before taking it into his mouth and inhaling, almost immediately he began coughing. Bill chuckled, “Y-you never smoked b-before?” Stan looked back at the boy and handed him the joint. “Only ever had edibles.” Stan said between coughs. Bill took another his and looked at the boy again. “Th-there’s an easier w-way you can d-do this. B-but only i-if you’re c-comfortable!” Bill told him, already blushing like mad. “What is it?” Stan asked without hesitating. “I-it’s called shottg-gunning. It’s w-when one person t-takes a hit a-and blows the s-smoke into the o-other’s mouth.” He said, making Stan’s face turn just as red has his own. “O-okay.” Stan said nervously. “R-really? A-are you s-sure?” Bill said to him with a slightly serious look in his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” Stan replied with more certainty. “Okay, r-ready?” Stan nodded and Bill took a hit, he tilted Stan’s chin up slightly as Stan parted his lips. Bill steadily blew the smoke into his mouth, pulling away when he was done. “I-is that b-better?” He asked Stan anxiously, Stan only nodded and blushed before he could finally spit out a reply. “Can we… can we do it again?” He asked the scraggly flannel clad boy. “Oh y-yeah.” Bill said, taking a hit for himself before taking one for Stan and coming close to his face again. He blew the smoke into Stan’s mouth, their lips were just inches apart and Stan could practically fell them. He thought for a second, and maybe it was the weed already, but something pushed him to go for it. He closed the gap between his and Bill’s lips, pulling away almost immediately. “I-i’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have done that. God I don’t even know if you’re into guys! I don’t even know if you’re single! I’m really s-” Bill cut him off by reattaching their lips, it took Stan by surprise, but in seconds he melted into Bill’s touch. His hands were in Bill’s hair (which was just as soft as it looked in the moonlight) and Bill’s tongue was in his mouth, and both of them were stoned. Eventually Bill pulled away and laughed, “Y-you were rambling a-again.” Stan could only blush as he looked back at Bill. Suddenly Bill’s attention turned back to his bedroom window. “Holy sh-shit!” He said, getting up and going through his window with Stan following behind him. “What is it?” He said to Bill nervously, wondering if the realization of what just happened had hit the other boy. “I-i love this s-song!” Bill shouted, he grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and began pulling him towards the stairs. Stan soon recognized the song and smiled. “You like Lorde?!” He asked excitedly as they stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. “Y-yes I l-love her! This is o-one of my f-favorite songs of h-hers!” Bill said into Stan’s ear as he began to dance and sing along to the song. Stan pulled him close and danced with him, noting how the boy didn’t stutter when he sang. “All of the things we’re taking. Cause we are young and we’re ashamed. Send us to perfect places.” Bill sang and Stan smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. Bill smiled into the kiss, not even noticing Richie and Eddie gawking nearby. “I fucking told you Eds!” Richie said to the smaller boy. “Beep beep Richie.” Eddie replied with a roll of his eyes. Bill took Stan’s hand again, still singing, and took him out to the backyard where it was less crowded. He lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky, Stan layed next to him and they sang together, hands still intertwined. “All the nights spent off our faces. Trying to find these perfect places. What the fuck are perfect places anyway?” Stan looked at Bill as the boy continued to repeat the lyrics. “What the fuck are perfect places anyway?” They kissed again and Stan smiled, “I think I know.”


End file.
